1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a document input module for the input of documents having at least one MICR section and for reading out information from the MICR section.
2. Discussion
Document input modules of this type are used for the magnetic processing of information that is coded and stored on documents in a specific way (MICR=Magnetic Ink Character Recognition). These documents, checks for instance, have MICR sections that, after a document is input into the document input module, are brought together with a reading head that reads out the information stored in the MICR section in the manner of a tape recorder reading head as the document is being transported.
Magnetic processing of documents using MICR sections requires a specific alignment of the documents, for instance to a system edge. It is furthermore necessary that the documents be input in a specific position.
If the input is incorrect, or positioned differently, the document is rejected so that a new—in this case correct—input must be undertaken. In addition, different document input modules are usually necessary for different document format sizes.